gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Mirror Park
Radio Mirror Park (88.9) is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V comprised of various artists and is hosted by George Lewis Jr., aka Twin Shadow who sporadically comments prior to advertisements and in between tracks. The radio station is available throughout the entirety of San Andreas, with a billboard promoting the station situated in Mirror Park facing South East off a building on Mirror Park Boulevard. The station been available since the game’s release with its song being enhanced for Next Gen consoles. Furthermore, the playlist almost totals 3 hours (spanning roughly 2 and a half GTA days) and many of the songs included in this station are played as the player progresses through story mode and throughout San Andreas in a numerous amount of Suburban stores and in the mask store. The playlist is orientated around synth-pop, new-wave and electro-pop with the main message George Lewis Jr. is trying to preach is that the music played on the station is ahead of our time. No other radio presenters are introduced and the playlist sticks to its synth-pop and new-wave music genre. Playlist *Setup * *Feathers - Dark Matter (2013) *Poolside - Do You Believe? (2010) *Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) *Jai Paul - Jasmine (Demo) (2012) *DJ Mehdi - Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2006) *Yacht - Psychic City (Classixx Remix) (2009) *The C90's - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) (2010) *Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes (2010) *Toro Y Moi - So Many Details (2012) *Miami Horror - Sometimes (2009) *Yeasayer - Don't Come Close (2013) *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking (2013) *Age of Consent - Colours (2013) *Nite Jewel - Nowhere To Go (2013) *Battle Tapes - Feel The Same (2013) *Living Days - Little White Lie (2013) *Favored Nations - The Set Up (2013) *Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) *Neon Indian - Change Of Coast (2013) *HEALTH - High Pressure Dave (2013) *Twin Shadow - Old Love/New Love (2013) =PS4, Xbox One and PC exclusive songs= *Mitzi - Truly Alive (2013) *Neon Indian - Polish Girl (2011) *KAUF - When You’re Out (2013) *Panama - Always (2013) *!!! - One Girl / One Boy (2013) *Toro y Moi - New Beat (2011) *Niki & The Dove - The Drummer (2012) *Holy Ghost! - Hold On (2011) *Age Of Consent - Heartbreak (2012) *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life (2013) *Cut Copy - Strangers In The Wind (2008) *Scenic - Mesmerised (2013) *Hot Chip - Flutes (2012) *SBTRKT - Pharaohs feat. Roses Gabor (2011) *Yeasayer - O.N.E. (2010) *Little Dragon - Crystalfilm (2011) *DoM - Living In America (2011) Trivia *The song "Sleepwalking" by The Chain Gang of 1974 was featured in the [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvoD7ehZPcM Grand Theft Auto V official trailer]. **It is also the credits music for The Time's Come. *"The Set Up" by Favored Nations is the music for the mission The Third Way's ending credits. *"Change of Coast" by Neon Indian is Grand Theft Auto Online's main theme. **"Change of Coast" also plays on the radio during all Seashark races. *"Shine A Light" by The C90's plays during Michael's drug trip on the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?. It also rarely plays, usually after the beforementioned mission. *The band HEALTH previously scored all of Max Payne 3, another Rockstar developed title. *"Don't Come Close" by Yeasayer is featured in the credits following the optional end mission Something Sensible. *All three end credit themes are from this station. *The station seems to be part of the hipster subculture. *Songs from this radio station play in all Suburban clothing stores (no commercials). See also *Wave 103, a radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories that also plays Synthpop and New Wave. Video Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Radio Mirror Park